gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov en ruso: Дмитрий Раскалов (1969 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece físicamente como el mayor antagonista en Grand Theft Auto IV y es mencionado en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony . Dimitri es el subjefe y mano derecha de Mikhail Faustin, líder de la Organización criminal Faustin. Es de origen ruso y mejor amigo de Mikhail. Dimitri tiene problemas con su temperamento pero esto lo evita al consumir varios calmantes antidepresivos o analgésicos, como se muestra en sus apariciones. Durante la historia, Dimitri hace todo lo posible para evitar problemas con las demás familias de la ciudad pero este intento lo lleva a traicionar a un ser querido y posteriormente, a un destino inesperado que lo conduce hacia la muerte. Moti Margolin es el actor quien se encarga de prestarle la voz a Dimitri. Biografía Antes del 2008 Dimitri nació en Rusia en 1963, en donde pasó toda su niñez y adolescencia en aquel país. En la juventud, Dimitri se alistó al ejército soviético y más adelante, fue a batallar en la Guerra Fría y meses después, cae prisionero y es llevado a una de las celdas en Siberia en 1987. En aquel lugar, Dimitri llega a ser violado por otros reclusos pero es protegido por otro prisionero, conocido como Mikhail Faustin, quien sería su mejor amigo. Al salir de prisión, los dos amigos se hacen un tatuaje en la palma de la mano como señal de su amistad. Años después, tanto Dimitri como Mikhail son llevados a prisión por cometer múltiples asesinatos y en ese mismo año, Dimitri se convierte en el subjefe de la organización Faustin que fundó Mikhail. Tiempo después de salir de la cárcel, Dimitri comienza a vender hachís a los turistas, lo que ocasiona que nuevamente vuelva a ser encarcelado. A mediados de los años 90, Dimitri consigue su tratado de inmigración y viaja con Mikhail a los Estados Unidos para mudarse a Liberty City. Al establecerse en aquella ciudad, Dimitri ayuda a Mikhail hacer crecer la organización. Esto lo lleva a otro arresto en 1998 con Mikhail, siendo acusado por extorsión y más adelante, de secuestro en el 2000. En los años siguientes, el colega de Dimitri, Mikhail Faustin, empieza a abusar de las drogas y el alcohol, lo que lo lleva a cambiar su personalidad y carácter. También, en esos años, Dimitri comienza a consumir analgésicos para controlar su temperamento. En el 2005, la esposa de Mikhail, Ilyena Faustin, acude con Dimitri para que le ayude a cambiar su esposo, pues éste había comenzado a maltratar a su familia. Dimitri habla con Mikhail e intenta aconsejarle pero el hombre hace oído sordo a las palabras de Dimitri y continúa abusando de los vicios. Dimitri no se da por vencido y trata de evitar que Mikhail se meta en problemas con las mafias que habitan en la ciudad. Grand Theft Auto IV = Liberty City, 2008 La presentación y el robo thumb|260px|Roman ha sido amordazado. Los primos Bellic, Niko y Roman, asesinan a uno de los empleados de Mikhail y como consecuencia, son capturados por otro hombre de Mikhail. Niko y Roman son llevados a la mansión Faustin pero Dimitri, para evitar problemas con su amigo, sugiere llevar a los primos al sótano. Allí, Roman es atado y amordazado mientras que Niko, quien seguía aun inconsciente por el golpe realizado por el secuestrador, es despertado por Dimitri con un puñete en el rostro. Niko consigue despertarse y mira a su alrededor. Dimitri le cuenta a Niko que tuvo que amordazar a su amigo para hacerlo callar y luego, le llama la atención a Andrei por haber traído a los sujetos a la mansión. thumb|260px|El amigo del sargento. Dimitri se retira y sube las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Andrei amenaza a Niko con contarle el cuello con una sierra en caso de que no cumpla sus órdenes. Niko se niega y Andrei se dispone a cortarle el cuello pero en ese instante, Dimitri baja las escaleras acompañado de un hombre misterioso para ver lo que sucedía. Aquel hombre era Mikhail Faustin, quien se percató del ruido que había en su sótano. Mikhail regaña a Andrei por ser el causante del bullicio que había en su casa y pregunta a Dimitri de donde conoció a Andrei, a lo que éste le recuerda que es el amigo del sargento que conocieron en Vladivostok. De ahí, Mikhail va a interrogar a Niko y al llegar a un acuerdoSi las personas son idiotas, vale la pena eliminarlos. con él, Mikhail ejecuta a Andrei con la pistola que traía en su mano. Dimitri ve esto y se queja de ello pero Mikhail alega que lo estaba mirando mal. Mikhail retoma la charla con Niko y decide perdonarle la vida ya que consideraba a Vlad un idiota. Posteriormente, Mikhail le ordena robar una furgoneta que contiene unos televisores, el cual lo venderán a un comprador. Niko acepta con la condición que desaten a Roman. Dimitri cumple el pedido de Niko pero al hacerlo, Roman comienza a gritar y ante la desesperación, Mikhail realiza un disparo en el estómago de Roman para callarlo. Dimitri le grita a Mikhail por cometer aquel acto y éste se excusa alagando que dichos ruidos molesta a su mujer. Dimitri le apresura a Niko en conseguir los televisores y Mikhail, al estar ocupado, deja a su socio a cargo. Dimitri suelta a Niko y le promete que curará a Roman. DimitriRascalov 3.png|El comprador de los televisores. DimitriRascalov 4.png|Dimitri ordenando a Niko. thumb|260px|Mikhail necesita a un trabajador. Niko sale de la mansión y consigue la patrulla que le indicó Dimitri. Al rato, llama a Dimitri y el hombre le comunica a Niko que ahora tendrá que interceptar la furgoneta que está circulando en la parte sur de Broker y una vez que lo consiga, lo lleve al garaje en Dukes Drive. Niko llega a cumplir el encargo y guarda la furgoneta en el garaje. Segundos después, Niko llama a Dimitri para informarle el cumplimiento del trabajo. Dimitri le agradece y le indica que Mikhail necesita a una persona como él para que le realice ciertos favores, por lo que cita al protagonista a la mansión. El dinero de la protección thumb|260px|Niko ha venido para ayudarlos. Roman es liberado y curado por Dimitri. Niko acude al lugar y toca la puerta de la residencia. Dimitri abre y hace pasar a Niko. Ambos cruzan el vestíbulo y se dirigen a la sala, en donde encuentran a Mikhail inhalando cocaína. Dimitri sugiere a Mikhail dejar la sustancia ya que tienen visita. Mikhail obedece la orden aunque de mala manera, y coge la botella de vino de la mesa para servirse un vaso. Acto seguido, Dimitri anuncia la llegada de Niko y le cuenta que vino para ayudarlo con el problema que tiene con cierta persona. Dimitri supone que Mikhail no los acompañará por su mal estado y el hombre, quien disfrutaba de la bebida, encarga a Niko darle una fuerte paliza al deudor. Dimitri oye estas palabras y pide a Mikhail que deje las drogas para evitar que su temperamento empeore. Mikhail hace oído sordo a los consejos y Dimitri vuelve a pedirle que se tranquilice. Mikhail le aclara a su colega que no hubieran llegado lejosRefiriéndose a la lujosa mansión, los autos elegantes y la cantidad de dinero que llegó a conseguir. si no fuera por su carácter. Dimitri supone que estarían vendiendo su dignidad en Rusia, y este comentario enfurece mucho a Mikhail, por lo que decide recordarle el método de su trabajo a Dimitri. Dimitri le indica a Mikhail que tenga cuidado de enfurecer a las personas equivocadas, pues eso le puede costar la vida a ambos. Mikhail se pone de pie y se molesta con Dimitri ya que no desea admitir que él también tiene parte de la culpa. Rascalov ya no desea discutir más con Faustin y se dispone a marcharse. Pero al hacerlo, Mikhail abraza fuertemente a Dimitri, mostrándole el aprecio que siente hacia él. Luego, Mikhail toma asiento y ordena a Dimitri retirarse. Antes de irse, Dimitri le entrega el frasco de pastillas para que se tranquilice y Mikhail, al percatarse que su amigo seguía aun en la casa, se enfurece con él y le lanza el medicamento. Dimitri se asusta y se larga de la mansión junto a Niko. MikhailFaustin 5.png|Dimitri aconsejando a Mikhail. DimitriRascalov 7.png|El abrazo. DimitriRascalov 8.png|Las pastillas de Dimitri. Dimitri y Niko ingresan al coche del protagonista y se dirigen al local de Sex Shop, en Playa de Hove. En pleno camino, Dimitri le platica a Niko del trabajo, el cual trata en que irán a cobrarle a un productor porno la deuda que tiene con Mikhail. Además, Dimitri piensa perdonarle la vida al productor, pues desea evitar tener más problemas y a su vez, ganarán un dinero extra. Después de un rato, los dos llegan a su destino e ingresan al local. Allí, Dimitri tiene una discusión con el dependiente del local y entra a la fuerza a la habitación donde está el productor y los actores porno. Dimitri sorprende a las tres personas y los apunta con una pistola, anunciando que vino a cobrar el dinero que se debió pagarle a Mikhail hace mucho tiempo. Posteriormente, le entrega el arma a Niko para que le ayude a cobrarle el dinero. Dimitri calcula que no podrán matar a Joseph pero sí herir a uno de sus actores, por lo que ordena a Niko darle un disparo en la pierna a Brett. El actor cae herido y el productor, al presenciar esto, no tiene otra opción que darle el dinero a Dimitri. Realizado esto, Dimitri le propina una golpiza a Joseph y lo deja inconsciente. Dimitri cumple con su propósito y abandona el lugar con Niko, dejando con vida al otro actor. DimitriRascalov 9.png|Interrogando al dependiente. MikhailFaustin 7.png|El dinero de Mikhail. thumb|260px|Dimitri citando a Niko. Afuera, Dimitri pide a Niko llevarlo a un callejón cerca de Dillon Street, en Schottler. Niko conduce hacia el punto indicado y mientras tanto, Dimitri le comenta que le dará un regalo por haberlo ayudado. Dimitri llama a Mikhail para informarle de la situación y al contarle que dejó vivo a Kaplan, el Sr. Faustin se molesta con él por desobedecerlo y cuelga. Minutos después, los socios llegan al lugar y Dimitri le da la oportunidad a Niko de elegir la arma que desea, pues la deuda será pagada por Mikhail. Niko escoge una Micro-SMG y regresa al coche para llevar de regreso a Dimitri a la mansión. Niko desea saber más sobre la vida de Mikhail y le pregunta de ello a Dimitri. El socio le cuenta que Mikhail era una persona con un carácter humorístico pero con el pasar de los años, su carácter cambió y se convirtió en la persona gruñona. Después de la charla, Niko llega y Dimitri baja del coche, no sin antes agradecerle al serbio por el trabajo y solicitarle que vaya a verlo en el club Perestroika. Lenny, el traidor thumb|260px|Dimitri saludando a las personas. El protagonista acude al club y se encuentra con Dimitri. El hombre lleva a Niko al lugar donde se encuentra a Mikhail y mientras caminan, varias personas saludan a Dimitri. Al llegar a la mesa de al fondo, Dimitri encuentra a Mikhail acompañado de dos chicas. Mikhail, al verlos, invita a Niko y Dimitri sentarse al costado de él pero Dimitri se rehúsa, pues tiene una importante noticia que contarle. Mikhail termina sacando a las chicas y los socios se sientan al costado del jefe. Dimitri, con voz baja, le cuenta a Mikhail de los últimos problemas que han tenido con la policía, pues las fuerzas del orden se han enterado que la organización Faustin ha estado traficando con droga, por lo que han decidido espiarlos a través de los teléfonos móviles. Mikhail piensa en el culpable y llega a la conclusión que el comprador de drogas es el traidor, ya que no llegó a adquirir la marihuana como deseaba. Dimitri cree que Lenny Petrovic no es el traidor y trata de convencer a Mikhail pero el hombre sigue desconfiando en el traficante, y encarga su muerte a Niko. El protagonista trata de asegurar que la ordena de Mikhail sea la correcta, lo que enoja mucho al Sr. Faustin y especula que tal vez Niko sea el traidor. Dimitri sale en su defensa, por lo que Mikhail le pide que no contradiga sus órdenes y ordena a Niko eliminar a Lenny. Para ello, le indica el lugar en donde podrá ubicarlo. Niko se retira y Dimitri intenta cambiar de parecer a Mikhail, pues desea evitar tener más dilemas pero el Sr. Faustin lo ignora. FD5.PNG|Problemas con los federales. FD10.PNG|La discusión de los dos amigos. thumb|260px|Un grave error. Niko sale y regresa al vehículo para conducir hacia Guantanamo Avenue, en Bohan. Al estar en Bohan, Mikhail llama a Niko para decirle que Lenny cambió de lugar y que ahora se encuentra en la estación de metro de la misma calle. Niko conduce a toda prisa y al llegar a la estación, le comunica a Lenny que viene de parte de Mikhail para matarlo. Lenny corre por su vida y se dirige a su coche, dando así una persecución, dando como resultado la muerte de Lenny. Rato después, Niko llama a Dimitri para hablarle que cumplió con el encargo. Dimitri, seriamente, le dice al serbio que cometió un grave error, pues el sujeto que acaba de matar era el hijo de Kenny Petrovic, líder de la organización Petrovic, cuya familia es una de las más importantes de la ciudad. Dimitri le hace saber que intentará solucionar el problema en que los metió Mikhail y cuelga. Problemas familiares thumb|260px|Mikhail narrando su pasado. En la mansión Faustin, Mikhail está teniendo una fuerte discusión con su esposa Ilyena sobre la tutela de Anna Faustin, hija de Mikhail e Ilyena. El Sr. Faustin culpa a Ilyena por no haber cuidado bien de Anna, debido a que se ha enterado que su hija está teniendo una relación amorosa con un motociclista. Al poco tiempo, Niko entra a la casa y es atendido por Sergei. La discusión culmina unos segundos después y Mikhail sale de la cocina para preguntarle a Sergei sobre el paradero de Dimitri. El guardia le comenta que Dimitri ha salido para solucionarEl pequeño incidente que ocurrió con el hijo de Kenny Petrovic. un asunto personal. thumb|left|260px|El trabajo de Sergei. Mikhail piensa que Dimitri ya no es un buen amigo, puesto que siempre para ocupado y nunca le cuenta de sus problemas. Seguidamente, Mikhail le explica a Niko del problema que está teniendo con su hija y al querer lo mejor para ello, ordena a Niko buscar a Anna y en caso de que la encuentre con su novio, lo asesine. Niko se retira y Mikhail encarga un nuevo trabajo a Sergei, el cual es buscar a Dimitri y en caso de encontrarlo, se asegure de que lo llame por el móvil. Sergei, sin más que hacer, se larga de la casa a cumplir la orden de Faustin. Sergei encuentra a Dimitri y le informa de la situación. Estallando el almacén Al día siguiente, Niko realiza una visita a la familia Faustin. Niko toca la puerta de la mansión y es atendido cordialmente por Ilyena, quien hace pasar a Niko a la mansión y le invita una taza de té mientras esperan la llegada de Mikhail. Ilyena aprovecha el momento y le platica sobre cómo era Mikhail antes de mudarse con él a Liberty City. Momento después, Mikhail y Dimitri llegan a la casa. Dimitri saluda a Ilyena y ella a él, y después, Mikhail se percata que Ilyena había utilizado el jarrón que le prohibió usar, por lo que lo arroja contra el suelo. Ilyena sale corriendo de la cocina y Mikhail se sienta al costado de Niko para hablar con él. Mikhail desea que las personas lo respeten, así que acude donde Niko para que vaya a darle una lección a cierto deudor. Sin embargo, Dimitri no desea tener más problemas, por lo que interviene en la plática. Dimitri le explica a Mikhail que está haciendo lo posible por solucionar el problema con la familia Petrovic y en caso de haber otro inconveniente, se le hará más difícil poder arreglarlo. Esto hace molestar a Mikhail y como consecuencia, hecha a Dimitri de su casa. Al irse Dimitri, Mikhail le dice la dirección del garaje del individuo a Niko para que lleve el camión con los explosivos a aquel lugar y lo haga explotar. Con un poco de retraso, Niko logra cumplir con éxito el trabajo de Mikhai. DimitriRascalov 13.png|Dimitri y su situación con los Petrovic. DimitriRascalov 14.png|Mikhail votando a Dimitri. Acabando con Mikhail thumb|260px|La decisión. Un par de horas después de haber visitado a Mikhail, a Niko le llega un mensaje de Dimitri por el móvil, en donde le informa que tiene que hablar con él en privado y por tanto, lo cita en el paseo marítimo de Firefly Island. Niko se dirige a toda prisa al lugar donde lo citó y encuentra a Dimitri sentado en una banca de madera, por lo que Niko se sienta al costado de él para platicar. Dimitri le explica que lo mandó llamar para hablar sobre Mikhail pero antes de empezar, Dimitri saca un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse. El socio le cuenta al protagonista que la organización Petrovic le ha dado la opción de matar a Mikhail o perder la vida, siendo esta la única solución para firmar la paz con los Petrovic, luego del incidente con el hijo de Kenny Petrovic. Niko aconseja a Dimitri escapar de la ciudad pero el hombre le dice que en caso de hacerlo, la mafia conseguirá dar con su paradero. Dimitri no tiene más elección que mandar a asesinar a Mikhail pero antes de dar la orden, le aclara a Niko que a él no lo seguirán, pues le explicó a los Petrovic que a Lenny lo mató un asesino a sueldo. Dimitri encarga a Niko matar a Mikhail y para ello, le da la información para dar con Faustin, que según él, estará en el Perestroika en un rato. Dimitri se pone de pie y le informa a Bellic la única cosa que aprendió''Podemos elegir el juego, Niko Bellic, pero no cambiar las reglas.'' al vivir con Mikhail. De ahí, Dimitri se marcha y poco después, Niko se va hacia el club para cumplir con su misión. DimitriRascalov 15.png|No hay escapatoria. MikhailFaustin 17.png|Dimitri dando la orden. thumb|260px|El símbolo de la amistad. Al llegar al club, Niko presencia un coche negro estacionarse frente al club, en donde baja de él Mikhail y dos guardaespaldas. Niko se prepara para el crimen pero antes de entrar, Dimitri le envía un nuevo mensaje, en donde explica que dejó un chaleco antibalas para la ocasión, pues Mikhail es un hombre sumamente peligroso. Niko coge la armadura e ingresa al club. Allí, Niko es detenido por los guardaespaldas de Mikhail. El Sr. Faustin llega a entender que Dimitri mandó a Niko para asesinarlo para poder quedarse con todo su imperio. Mikhail se decepciona al saber que sus amigos que juraron serle leales, terminarían traicionándolo. Niko intenta contradecir lo dicho pero Mikhail lo interrumpe, y le muestra el tatuaje que se hizo en la palma de la mano como señal de su amistad con Dimitri. Sin más que explicar, Mikhail huye de la mesa y se esconde en el bar del club. Niko prepara su arma y empieza a eliminar a los hombres de Mikhail. Posteriormente, Mikhail huye del lugar y sale del club por la puerta trasera, en donde lo lleva hacia el callejón. Niko lo sigue y en aquel lugar, más guardias del Sr. Faustin batallan contra Niko. No obstante, Niko los derrota y va tras Mikhail. El Sr. Faustin, desde su posición, le grita a Niko que Dimitri terminará traicionándolo, tal como lo hizo con él. Niko consigue acorralar a Mikhail y de varios disparos, logra acabar con su vida. De enseguida, Niko llama a Dimitri para informarle del fallecimiento de Faustin. Dimitri le agradece a Bellic por cumplir con el pedido y le informa que la paz con los Petrovic se ha realizado. La conversación culmina y Niko se aleja el club. DimitriRascalov 16.png|La advertencia de Mikhail. MikhailFaustin 24.png|Niko asesinando al Sr. Faustin. DimitriRascalov 17.png|Se acabaron los problemas. El amigo ruso y traición thumb|260px|Dimitri citando a Niko. Pasado unos días, Niko recibe una llamada de Dimitri en el móvil, en donde cita al protagonista en el almacén de Mohanet, en el centro de Broker. Niko se dirige a toda prisa hacia el lugar de encuentro y al poco tiempo, Jacob llama a Niko para comunicarle que se llegó a enterar de los problemas que está teniendo Niko con los rusos, por lo que aconseja al protagonista no confiar en ellos. Niko le habla de su reunión con Dimitri y Jacob decide acompañarlo. Los dos llegan al almacén, y tras un acuerdo, Niko entra al lugar y Jacob se queda afuera para protegerlo. Dado unos cuantos pasos, Dimitri se aparece ante Niko y se alegra al saber que pudo asistir a la reunión. A Niko no le interesa y le habla del dineroLa recompensa que le prometió a Niko si asesinaba a Mikhail., a lo que Dimitri comunica tenerlo. Dimitri le platica de la alegría que tuvieron sus jefes al enterarse de la muerte de Mikhail y posteriormente, interroga a Niko, preguntando si éste trabajaba en la costa del Mediterráneo en donde llevaba inmigrantes ilegales a Italia. El protagonista lo niega pero Dimitri no le cree, ya que se enteró que el mismo Niko traicionó a uno de sus amigos, Ray Bulgarin, quien aparece al instante. La puerta empieza a cerrarse y Bulgarin reclama su dinero a Niko, al quien culpa de habérselo robado. Niko vuelve a insistir en sus palabras y llega a cansar a Ray, quien ordena matar a Bellic. Un hombre de Ray agarra a Niko pero éste logra zafarse, llegando a producirse un tiroteo. Jacob ingresa al almacén para ayudar a Niko y luego de unos minutos, logran derrotar a los matones de Bulgarin. En el otro lado del almacén, Dimitri y Ray consiguen escapar del lugar y al poco tiempo, la policía aparece. Niko y Jacob escapan del almacén y logran liberarse de la policía. Luego, Niko lleva a Jacob al Homebrew Café y antes de despedirse, Jacob sugiere a Niko esconderse por un tiempo con Roman para evitar que Dimitri y Ray los encuentre. DimitriRascalov 19.png|Las preguntas a Niko. DimitriRascalov 20.png|El amigo de Dimitri DimitriRascalov 21.png|La huida de los rusos. Atacando a los Bellic thumb|260px|El comienzo de los Bellic. Horas después, Niko llama a Roman para informarle de la situación. Roman contesta y, con una voz susurradora, le pide que vaya a verlo en un callejón que está junto a Hopper Street, en EIC. Niko acude al lugar y encuentra a Roman, quien se había ocultado en la cajuela del taxi. Niko le cuenta de la traición de Dimitri y de la llegada de un viejo amigo, Ray Bulgarin, quien llegó a la ciudad para vengarse de Niko. Roman reprocha a Niko por haberlo metido en un gran lío, pero luego decide apoyarlo y le sugiere mudarse del apartamento. Niko no desea, ya que ve más conveniente eliminar a los rusos. Roman intenta convencerlo y al hacerlo, ordena a su primo llevarlo al apartamento para coger sus pertenencias y buscar un nuevo hogar. Niko conduce a toda prisa al apartamento y mientras lo hace, Roman llama a Mallorie para saber si tiene un lugar donde Niko y él puedan vivir. Para la suerte de los Bellic, Mallorie tiene un pequeño apartamento, por lo que le da la dirección a Roman. Pero antes de ir, Roman y Niko van a su antiguo hogar para coger sus pertenencias. A pocos metros de llegar, los Bellic presencian como la propiedad se estaba incendiando y Roman se altera por ello. Sin más que hacer, Niko se apresura en llegar al local de taxis de Roman para saber si llegó a compartir el mismo destino que la casa. Lamentablemente, la empresa de taxis había sido incendiado y Roman, al verlo, se entristece al no poder hacer nada. Aquellos daños habían sido ocasionados por Dimitri y posiblemente, por Ray, como un acto de venganza hacia Niko. El protagonista toma un nuevo rumbo y esta vez es el apartamento que Mallorie consiguió para Roman y Niko. Tras unos minutos de viaje, Niko y Roman llegan a su nuevo hogar, el cual se encuentra en la parte sur de Bohan. Allí, Roman se alegra de su nuevo hogar, debido a que posee más comodidades que el anterior y agradece a Mallorie por la casa. ApartamentoRomanLlamas.png|El apartamento en llamas. GTAIV RomanSorrow 07.PNG|La empresa de taxis incendiándose. La caída de Ilyena thumb|260px|La traición de Dimitri. Niko vuelve a comenzar una nueva vida y en una ocasión, mientras paseaba por los muelles de Firefly Island, llega a encontrar a Ilyena Faustin, la esposa del fallecido Mikhail. Niko saluda a Ilyena y le da las condolencias por la muerte de su esposo. La mujer le agradece y le comenta que jamás pensó que Dimitri lo traicionaría. Niko le hace saber que su amistad con Dimitri culminó. De ahí, Ilyena le dice que a pesar de que Mikhail era un hombre malo, él mantenía al corriente las deudas de la mansión. Y ahora, que falleció, Ilyena ya no pudo pagarlas, por lo que decidió vender la propiedad. Niko se lamenta y ofrece ayudar a Ilyena. La mujer le agradece y encarga a Niko terminar la relación de su hija Anna, debido que el nuevo novio ha optado en convertir a la chica en una stripper. Niko se despide y se va a cumplir el favor. Los delitos de Niko thumb|260px|Francis mencionando los problemas de Niko. Varias semanas del incidente con Dimitri, Niko empieza a trabajar para distintas personas, entre las cuales se encuentra el oficial Francis McReary, quien llega a conocerlo gracias a Manny Escuela. Francis cita al protagonista a los muelles de Castle Gardens y Niko acude al lugar. Allí, Niko tiene una charla con Francis, en donde el oficial le habla de los delitos del serbio, entre los cuales se encuentra la muerte de Mikhail y también, del problema que tiene con los rusos. Niko se asusta al saber que Francis sabía de sus crímenes y para evitar tener problemas con el oficial, acepta trabajar para él. Francis encarga a Niko eliminar al chantajista para poder salvar su carrera. Niko se retira y cumple exitosamente con su trabajo. El secuestro de Roman thumb|260px|Mallorie dando la noticia a Niko. Días después, a Niko le llega una llamada, del cual se trata de Mallorie. Ella, un poco preocupada, le cuenta a Niko que a Roman lo han secuestrados unos hombres rusos, ya que éste le debía dinero. Además, le dice que a Roman lo han llevado a un depósito abandonado, cerca de Lompoc Avenue, en Bohan. Niko le agradece por la información y se va a rescatar a su primo. Pasado unos segundos, a Niko le llega un mensaje en el móvil. Aquel mensaje se trata de Dimitri, en donde le habla del secuestro de Roman y para que lo cree, le manda una foto de su primo. Niko lo mira con asombro y se enoja con Dimitri. Minutos después, Niko llega y se infiltra en el depósito. thumb|left|260px|El secuestrador y su oferta. Varios rusos se encuentran vigilando el lugar y en la cuarta planta, Roman es vigilado por un hombre, el cual lleva en su mano un cuchillo. Dicho hombre era quien había secuestrado a Roman, ya que éste le debía dinero hace varios meses. El secuestrador, al darse cuenta de que Roman no podía pagar la cuota, le da la oportunidad de entregar a Niko a cambio de una cifra alta de dinero, proveniente de Dimitri. Roman se niega y promete pagarle pero de otro manera. El secuestrador se molesta y lo amenaza con un cuchillo. Roman da unos cuantos gritos y Niko, quien sigue escondido, logra escucharlo, de tal manera que se prepara para atacar. Niko mata al primer ruso y llama la atención de los demás. thumb|260px|Roman sugiriendo a Niko. Un fuerte tiroteo comienza y Niko continúa disparando a sus enemigos hasta llegar a la cuarta planta. Al hacerlo, se mete a la habitación donde está el secuestrador y cuidadosamente, acaba con él. Luego, los dos primos salen del almacén y regresan al nuevo apartamento para descansar. En pleno viaje, Roman le explica de cómo terminó en el almacén y también, de que el secuestrador era un viejo amigo de Dimitri, cuyo objetivo era saber el paradero de Niko para informárselo a Rascalov. Al finalizar el viaje, Roman pide a Niko que se aleje de los rusos para evitar tener problemas con ellos, a lo que el protagonista promete hacerlo bajo la condición de que pueda solucionar su problema con Florian Cravic y Darko Brevic. Roman acepta y se despide de Niko. Ayudando a Bernie El protagonista continúa en su búsqueda y llega a un acuerdo con Ray Boccino, quien promete hallar a Florian si trabaja para él. Niko lo hace y con el pasar de los días, Ray le da el paradero de Florian. Niko va a buscarlo y tiene una discusión con él, en donde Florian culpa a Darko, siendo éste el único y verdadero traidor. Niko le cree y a partir de entonces, trabaja para Florian. En el segundo trabajo, Florian suplica a Niko para que lo ayude a solucionar un problema. Unas personas están chantajeando al novio de Florian, el congresista Bryce Dawkins, pues planean revelar unas imágenes de su relación con Florian. |-| Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned = Liberty City, 2008 thumb|274px|Matónes de Dimitri mencionando a este último. En The Lost and Damned no aparece físicamente pero su mención es mas importante ya que no se menciona en una frase aleatoria. Bueno según los matones de Dimitri, Ashley le debía mucho dinero a Dimitri, así que para pagar sus deudas ofrecen a Johnny secuestrar a Roman Bellic y entregarselo a Rascalov, para quedar en paz con los rusos. |-| Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony = Liberty City, 2008 En este juego tampoco aparece, sino que, en la misión Departure Time mientras que los hombres de Ray Bulgarin descargan la heroína, Timur dice: "Ahora que Rascalov esta muerto, la heroína es toda nuestra". Esto puede indicar que Ray Bulgarin se quedó con la heroína que Dimitri traficaba en el PLATYPUS antes de que Niko Bellic entrara en el barco, acabara con sus matones y lo asesinara ( A Dish Served Cold) o bien, puede referirse a la heroína que Dimitri les "compró" a la Familia Pegorino (If the price is right) y para luego que sea eliminado por Niko Bellic (A Revenger's Tragedy) Datos generales *'Verdadero nombre:' Dimitri Rascalov. *'Edad:' 39 años. *'Nacionalidad:' Rusa. *'Rasgos característicos:' Cabello rubio, cara ovalada, ojos verdes, piel blanca, nariz gruesa, bigote y barba pequeña, y lunares en el rostro. *'Vestimenta:' Saco y pantalón verde sujetado con una correa marrón, camisa de color amarillo claro, corbata beige a rayas y zapatos marrones. *'Personalidad:' *'Vehículo:' *'Radar:' 20px Traiciones de Dimitri *Mikhail Faustin: Dimitri traiciono a Mikhail mandando a Niko para matarlo, para estar en paz con la Familia Petrovic, debido a que Mikhail mando a Niko a asesinar a Lenny Petrovic, hijo de Kenny Petrovic. *Niko Bellic: Dimitri traiciono a Niko por dejar en ruina a Ray Bulgarin al perder su cargamento. *Jimmy Pegorino20px: Dimitri lo traiciono matándolo porque no piensa compartir el dinero con el. Recompensas al jugador } |- !| Misión !| Objetivo !| Recompensa |- | Do You Have Protection? | Cobrar la deuda a Joseph Kaplan. | Micro-SMG |- | The Master and the Molotov | Matar a Mikhail Faustin. | Ninguna |- | Russian Revolution | Reunión con Dimitri en un almacén. | Ninguna |- | | | |} Armas usadas por Rascalov } |- !| HUD !| Nombre !| Misiones en las que las usa !| In-game |- | Archivo:Pistola IV.png | Pistola | Do You Have Protection? | 220px |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Artwork center|500px|Artwork de Dimitri Rascalov. Archivo policial center|350px|Imagen de archivo de la base de datos del LCPD. Curiosidades *En la Base de datos del LCPD, hay un error en su nombre, dice Dimitri Rascalcov, agregándole una letra c (quizá sea su nombre Beta) *En la misión Do You Have Protection? Dimitri, en las escenas, trae corbata y cuando salimos al Sex Shop con él, no la trae. *Es el único personaje al que se le mueve la corbata. *En los cutscenes el traje de Dimitri se ve ajustado a él, sin embargo en las misiones se ve que le queda un poco grande. *Tal vez su corbata movible es un Easter Egg. *Es el primer personaje de GTA IV que se viste con un traje de corbata. *En la película Bolt, el director que aparece en la película se parece mucho a Dimitri *Su actitud se parece a la de Gary Smith de Bully (otro juego de Rockstar Games) ya que finge ser amigo de Niko para que haga el trabajo sucio y luego lo traiciona. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *Final Destination *No Love Lost *Rigged to Blow *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution *Roman's Sorrow *No More Killing (misión aleatoria) *Call and Collect *Hostile Negotiation *Union Drive *Buoys Ahoy *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *One Last Thing *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxIf the Price is Right *20px Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Roman's Holiday Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Departure Time Referencias de:Dimitri Rascalov en:Dimitri Rascalov fi:Dimitri Rascalov fr:Dimitri Rascalov nl:Dimitri Rascalov pl:Dimitri Rascalov sv:Dimitri Rascalov Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Mafia rusa